rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Season 9 Trailer
We don't need this. I am probably going to get rid of this it's A: Unnecessary and B: Written VERY badly. Sniper? U agree? CyrusArc 02:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well. When I first put it up it was good. Now new users and anons have practically destroyed it. But no. We have one for Recreations trailer and Reconstructions trailer. So why not one for Season 9s. Even though it is a bit different.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Honestly at most I would say protect it so you must have 150 edits to edit the page. That way it doesn't get cluttered with nonsense.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Protecting Page now. And While I'm at it I shall protect the Season 9 page as well, so only users can edit it. CyrusArc 03:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I am putting in so much pre season work. I want a medal... or a pony. :)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No. Instead u get a cookie and a glass of orange juice. Now feed yourself the the alien baby. CyrusArc 03:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Darn oh well. Come here Junior... or wait a minute... Sister is a girl... she is hot... she has been pregenant before... HEY SISTER COME HERE. LOLSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Perv :P anyway, glad that's settled. CyrusArc 03:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) True true so very true. I am Tucker now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello again RVB Wikia. I would just like to point out that you do not need both the transcript and the description. If it were up to me, I would keep the TS and shorten the description to a plot summery. (Another note: The doctor that quetsions The Director sounds suspiciously familiar. He sounds like the counseler, if I remember him correctly.) Felix-119 15:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought. CyrusArc 20:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Just me saying, didn't one of those unnamed docters sound like Doc to any one else other than me?1-10 01:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) One of the doctors probably did sound like Doc.It is possible they have the same voice actor.However it is not worth noting.--Soldier Jean 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The timeline is a bit confusing.. could someone explain how tucker has a sword if it is before red vs. blue? ~SigmaConstruct Well technically this is a memory of Epsilon, and he said it would be different. My guess is that it will not follow exactly season 1 storyline, but there will be elements in there, as well as things that happen later. Like Caboose already being dumb, Tucker has a sword, Donut will be pink, etc. CyrusArc 13:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Correction It's not pink, it's lightish red. What is? I'm... confused. These talk pages are meant only for discussing what should be done with the page not random comments.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I was refering to the one of you that said donuts armor was pink in the topic above. I wanted to post it in that area of the topic, but it would'nt let me for some reason. sorry to confuse. Ahh as a joke. Well... I guess there was no need for a new heading then.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Reconstruction Alright thats it this article needs under immediate reconstruction.It does not look right.--Soldier Jean 16:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I did put it together rather quickly. I'll get right on it... I hope.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) How does it look? I've added and created the templates fixed the about section per Wheller's request. I think it looks nice now. Or at least I hope.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Fuck damn.Sniper you did an amazing job.--Soldier Jean 20:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Aha thanks. Well. The article should be good now... I hope.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Freelancer Recently, I have been doing some obsessive reading into things, and have realized that the mystery Freelancer in the trailer is most likely Agent Carolina. Mostly due to the fact that Church stated that York, Tex and her were at one point a team, and that the state color of North and South Carolina are very close to teal. I also expect to see Sigma and Theta this season, plus the two AI that Carolina had in her. - SpawnofMaine Sorry mate but your not the first one to come up with that. Cyrus Arc then myself then Jman98 have already came up with those. And while all are likely it is still speculation and will not be added into the articles.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait a second The Trailer is based right after York got his eye injury and after Maine got shot in the throat and the epsiodes so far are based before the trailer but in the most recent episode when Maine, Wyoming, and York are fighting Tex Maine growls like the other episodes before season nine but he hasnt been shot in teh throat yet why is this? No one knows to be honest. I personally believe it to be a continuity error or Rooster Teeth not wanting to give him a voice actor. Or perhaps they thought he it would ruin one of his best themes, not talking. Or perhaps he was in as my friends call "beast mode" in which you don't say anything during a match.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) maybe the Metas like me i dont talk wile i fight i just fight...just saying Bladeslash 00:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats what I meant by "beast mode".Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It's a pre trailer season it's show what's the end but the episodes are before hand King692 Not exactly. Cuase York is seen with Tex and North on a mission. Thus he'd have to be out of Angel On My Shoulder.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The briefcase In the trailer it had the briefcase from the misson can I add that to the trivia King692 No. Scenes in the trailer are scenes from the episodes. Thus for every scene in the trailer we'd add a peice of trivia. Not something to do.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon I honestly believe the Season 9 Trailer is non-canon, similar to the Recreation Trailer, mostly because it doesn't follow continuity. Now I'm not talking about the individual scenes at the end, but the whole segment at the beginning. Rooster Teeth could have released it to hype people up for Season 9 & like the Reconstruction & Recreation Trailers, this trailer is unneeded. Oo7nightfire 03:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Maine was seen just fine after being shot. And Wash's story has changed. And York's already been "released". Its surely noncanon. And I'm pretty sure some of the individual scenes are non canon. I mean theres one of Tucker with his sword. No way he'll get that in two episodes.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mony just confirmed it as non-canon-- 08:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Just a note, the link to the PAX version of the trailer should be taken out, as the youtube video has been taken down. Socksucker 19:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The link is nowhere on the pg. Oo7nightfire 20:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The trailer is supposed to have occurred after the events of "Spiral". It is technically non-canon, due to some parts not fitting in and continutiy errors. However, some details that have be written off as errors in continuity actually fit in. For example, York was never discharged from the infirmary to do the Heist. In episode 906 the following exchange takes place between York and Carolina. Carolina: I thought you were in the hospital York: According to their records, I am. Carolina: How's your eye? York: It's okay. Docs will let me out tomorrow. (source:http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Planning_the_Heist) Msxenix (talk) 18:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It was confirmed non canon by Monty Oum himself. It couldn't really have taken place after Spiral because, 1. The mission in the trailer consisted of only Wash & Maine, 2. Maine was hurt by simulation troopers, 3. The 2 failed their objective while in Spiral they were successful. Also "9-06" is technically Familar Feelings not Planning the Heist, making your reference incorrect. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that makes more sense. I thought that even though the trailer was non-canon that it still fit in after spiral, mostly due to Agent Maine's injuries. But your explanation on why it doesn't fit in makes more sense. Msxenix (talk) 19:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC)